Myka and HG Hazel series part 1
by Wombatron
Summary: This story i made for myself to fiddle with until the final season comes out. It has Myka and H.G kissing (i know finally!), not much though, and a strange girl pops up in the H.G. isle who causes all sorts of conflict. P.S. it is a bit of copyright from another story but as i said it's just for me. (disclaimer: I dont own warehouse 13)
1. Chapter 1-12

_**Chapter 1**_

"I can't believe you missed it Pete!" exclaimed Myka for the hundredth time closing the car door and walking to the Warehouse entrance. "It's not my fault, I thought it was his necklace, how was I to know it was his nipple piercing!" Pete argued whilst scanning his eyes at the office entrance and stropping through the door. "Hey Pete" called Claudia from under her computer, wires interlacing across her legs "I heard about the most recent bag and tag, I can't believe you had to get it off him" Claudia continued as she slid out from her placement under the computer and stood facing the shamefaced Pete.

"How was I to know!" exclaimed Pete again as he strode over to his favourite place, Arties desk, and plopped down whilst sticking his hand into the endless cookie jar and withdrawing an oatmeal cookie, then presumed to munch on it. "I have never heard of a nipple piercing artefact" said Claudia between giggles trying and failing miserably to comfort Pete "how where you to know that Martin Luther King was a bit quirky like that" Myka exclaimed falling to the floor in fits of giggles, quickly joined by Claudia. "World revolutionist, who would have guessed" Pete replied a grin spreading across his face "imagine what Gondi would have!" and with that Pete joined the giggling women as they rolled on the floor trying to get their breath back.

"Now if you giggling children have had enough, could you please hand the piercing over" Artie asked as he walked into the room file in hand and Trailer at his heels barking excitedly at the heap of giggling adults. "Sure Artie" replied a chuckling Pete as he rose from the ground, stabling himself on Arties desk and fishing out his purple goo bag.

"What did the side effect turn out to be?" asked Claudia as she and Myka attempted to rise and stop giggling at the same time, a grin etched across her face. "Let's just say Pete would be as irresistible as he claims to the girls, but he would be too busy running from the guys to notice" replied Myka as she barely kept her laughter in check. Artie sighed as the 3 younger agents broke down again and left the room as Trailer jumped on the stack-on trying to join in.

BANG

"What was that?" asked Claudia as all 3 simultaneously jumped to their feet. Steve ran through the door, a worried expression wrinkling his face. "You guys are going to want to see this" Steve said as he ran back out the door and down the stairs. "What's wrong Jinksy" called Claudia sprinting after him as Myka and Pete quickly pursued. After running for what seemed like forever weaving through the Warehouse, they arrived in the H.G. isle to find Artie unconscious with an egg forming on his head and a young beautiful girl with raven hair curled up on the floor.

_**C**__**hapter 2**_

"Oh my gosh" exclaimed Myka rushing to girl's side, checking her pulse as the others surrounded the unconscious duo, "why is she in her PJ's?" asked Pete kneeling near Artie to check his pulse as well. "I dunno" replied Steve as he looked at Claudia for an answer, "don't look at me!" Claudia exclaimed her face matching the puzzlement on her friends face.

Myka picked the child up into her arms, at first she assumed that she was no older than 15 but looking now she was at least 19. Myka started trotting towards the office, her mind set on getting the girl back to the BNB.

Pete took off after her "Myka wait what are you doing?" Pete asked skidding to halt in front of her. "I'm getting this girl to the BNB" Myka shot at him; impatiently waiting for him to move. "But what about Artie, he needs help too" Pete shot back confused as to why the girl was more important than Artie. "Look just take him back to the office and give him some milk; this girl has just turned up at the Warehouse, she could be a breech from some unknown threat or even worse she is the threat" Myka replied a bit more calmed down. Pete's face took on the look you see people get when something dawns on them, his 'light bulb' face. "Oh, I didn't think, um, alright you do that and Claude's, Steve and me can handle Artie" Pete said as he turned to jog back to help his friends.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hazel! Hazel get out here now!" Hazel's mother exclaimed hands on her hips glaring at Hazel's bedroom door; it was amazing that the door didn't combust from the intensity. Hazel tentivly opened the door an inch cringing under her mother's combustible glare, "hi mom" Hazel whispered looking at her shoes "what's wrong?" she asked knowing fully well what she had done to tick off her mother this much. "You went into the vault and you took something you shouldn't have, now I'm going to count to 10 before I barge into you room and take it from you" her mother seethed.

"But mom I wanted to feel connected to her somehow, I couldn't do that without anything to be connected too" Hazel pleaded hoping to find her mother behind the wall of anger. "You know why I don't let you read the books, it's bad for you, I shouldn't give you any more reason to miss your mother" Hazels mother's face was starting to lose a bit of anger but replacing it was the hurt and loss Hazel had hoped to avoid by 'borrowing' one of her mother's books from her vault. "But why couldn't I read one, just one, I miss mom like you do but I can't keep living like this, no pictures or memoirs of any kind, I didn't want to lose her" Hazel whispered wringing her hands behind the door so her mother couldn't see.

"We have already lost her, there's no point in trying to bring her back into our lives, not whilst we're at war, you know why the Regents keep your mother belongings in the Esher vault" Hazel's mothers voice was now tired, so tired of the constant stress of the war, the constant bickering with Hazel and the crushing memories of her lost love. "The Regents had no right to take away mom or mom's stuff, you could have stopped them" Hazels voice getting louder it was her turn to be angry, "I loved mom as much as you did yet when she died you lost all life, as if you died with her" Hazel shouted opening her door fully to face her mother head on.

"It took me months of pleading to get you to move, you rejected your friends, everyone left you for dead, but I held on. Nearly a year and a half later you smiled for the first time, just because I reminded you of mom when I kicked some bullies ass using Kempo; when I was 12" Hazel exclaimed flailing her arms. "I needed someone to comfort me, I still do mom, I love you, but I needed something else, someone else" Hazel was calming down guilt replacing anger as she saw her mother's eyes streaming tears down her face. "I needed mother" Hazel finished as she caught her sobbing mother in her arms and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't handle her leaving me again, every time we parted we always found each other again, but she never came back" Hazel's mother cried into Hazels shoulder. They both fell asleep in Hazel's bed taking comfort in each other's embrace.

_**Chapter 4**_

In the early hours of the morning Hazel woke up and made her mother breakfast in bed, before letting her leave for the Warehouse. Hazel didn't have to work today so she ducked back into her room to read her prized steal from the previous night. She picked up her cup of tea and set in on her bedside table as she snuggled back into bed and opened up the cover of the book. But as she did she found an inscription and stared at it, taking in the elegant inscription dedicated to her living mother "Keep it, you can owe me". The message made no sense to Hazel but still she reread the inscription a few more times imagining her mother's hand writing this out, just for her true love.

Hazel turned the pages until she was on the first chapter, then she started to read aloud _"The time traveller (for so it will be convenient to speak of her)…_"as she read aloud the pages started to flip on their own accord creating a wind so unnatural that Hazel realised too late that it was an artefact. Hazel closed her eyes as a bright white light flashed and she felt herself being pulled towards some unknown goal. For a split second she was weightless then she felt the feeling of falling, Hazels eyes snapped open as the ground came rushing up at her.

_**Chapter 5**_

She slammed onto a cold hard surface the impact breaking some of her ribs and jarring her neck, "At least I'm alive" Hazel though rolling over and wincing. Hazel rose cautiously and looked around her nursing her chest; she was in the Warehouse, the traps section she realised with a start.

Hazel took off in a random direction looking for some recognisable part of the old building, after a few rows she turned a corner and ran into someone. She went to apologise then realised who was before her, "is that Nielson" was Hazels only thought as Artie smashed his bag into Hazels chest, sending her flying into a stack of shelves. The impact blurred her vision and on instinct Hazel launched her body at Artie not fully comprehending what she was doing and cracked his head on the ground accidently in a misplaced Kempo move. Artie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and for a minute Hazel thought she had killed him, but she discovered he was just unconscious with an egg the size of a golf ball growing on the side of his head. "He's not going to be happy about that" Hazel muttered to herself as she went to stand too quickly and lost her balance falling over and hitting her head on the cold ground again.

The last thing Hazel saw was a blurry form of a woman running towards her as she slipped into the welcoming abyss of unconsciousness.

_**Chapter 6**_

Myka gently patted the girl's forehead with a cold towel as she waited for the mysterious new arrival to wake up. Abagail walked in and placed two dishes of hot chicken soup on the bedroom table, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible then departed with a quick gentle smile. Myka couldn't get over the moment she had first scooped up the girl into her arms, the split second of likeness the girl had shown in her peaceful sleep gave Myka a sense of deja vu. She had seen this child before, maybe, Myka couldn't be certain; there was a familiar sense to her but then a sense of something foreign and strange.

Myka pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Mrs Fredrick and informed her of the new arrival. After a brief description and list of casualties Mrs Fredrick hung up, leaving a promise to inform the Regents of the situation. Myka sat pondering who else she could call and her mind drifted to the one person she really wanted to talk too. "Helena" Myka thought unconsciously scrolling down her contact list, hoping that after all this time H.G. would respond to her call. H.G. had been out on a secret mission for the Regents for the last 6 months after Paracelsus had taken over the Warehouse, Myka had called for the first month leaving tons of voicemails with no reply, eventually she gave up and walked about her life as normal for Pete's sake and everyone else's but feeling sad and missing a part of herself. Helena hadn't even messaged her after the cancer surgery which she practically died from. Myka found H.G.'s number and dialled, one hand on her phone and the other grasping the unconscious girls hand taking some solace in the contact.

"_**Hello**_?" H.G asked from her end of the line, her voice like electricity jump starting Myka's heart, "_**H.G**_?" Myka asked back, unconsciously squeezing the mysterious girls hand for support. "_**Myka, what's wrong, are you ok**_?" H.G probed worry filling her voice, "_**No, no I'm fine, I um found a girl in the H.G section of the Warehouse and I um just wanted to ask if you um know anything about her**_?" Myka stuttered out feeling foolish. "_**No darling, I don't know about any mysterious girls other than the one I'm talking to now**_" H.G lightly flirted bringing a fierce blush to Myka's face.

"_**Myka I…**_" H.G started but was cut off "_**Ok thanks, Pete's calling have to go bye**_!" Myka rushed out then ended the call throwing her phone across the room making a large clatter. The mysterious girl's eyes fluttered at the sound and Myka stared down at the girl waiting for her to get her wake.

"Come on, wake up" Myka gently coaxed, squeezing the girl's hand again getting a small squeeze in response. Finally the girl's eyes fully opened to reveal intelligent green brown eyes looking straight up at Myka. "Hello, what's your name" Myka asked tilting her head slightly a small frown crossing her face, "My name is Hazel" the young girl slurred out her eyes searching between Myka's eyes looking for something, Myka didn't know what. "Hello Hazel" Myka said rising to retrieve her phone "My names Myka Bering".

She dialled up Pete, "_**Hey Pete, the girls awake, how's Artie**_?" Myka asked quietly glancing at Hazel who was staring so hard her eyes looked ready to drop out. "_**He's fine a bit crabby though**_" Pete chuckled Myka could hear Artie grumbling about respecting elders and she chuckled in response. "_**Bring him over with everyone else, we'll talk more then**_" Myka said looking again at Hazel "_**Myka there's something Artie didn't mention before…" **_Pete started before being cut off by the 'end call' button.

"I wonder what that's about" Hazel wondered staring at the person in front of her claiming to be Myka, it was impossible. As Myka walked back towards her from across the room, Hazel tried to shuffle upward from her lying position only for her ribs to betray her sending her back down hissing in pain. Myka made a small noise of disapproval before asking "where are you injured?" Hazel looked at Myka in slight annoyance and pointed to her chest. Myka whispered quietly "me too" before Hazel shook her head and lifted her shirt hem for Myka to pull, she obliged lifting her large pyjama top only to pull it back fast looking at Hazel in bewilderment.

"What hit you, a truck?!" asked Myka before calling to Abagail "Abby bring up the medical kit". Whilst Abigale was doing that Myka inspected the rest of Hazel taking in her injuries, "where did you come from?" she muttered to herself. "I came from my bedroom" Hazel muttered in response bringing a chuckle from Myka.

Hazel blanched looking at something behind Myka, blood draining from her face. "What's wrong…" Myka asked turning only to be face to face with H.G.

"Hello darling, it's been awhile" H.G said looking at Myka with her warm brown eyes, making Myka feel like a melted puddle. Myka's mouth dropped open slightly before clamming up entirely and turning her gaze to Hazel who had fainted.

_**Chapter 7**_

Hazel heard two voices arguing through her haze of sleep, "you wake her, she knows Kempo, you're the one with the 'secret service' training" she heard a female argue outside her door the voice edged with a slight challenge "but I don't wanna, you see the size of the egg on Arties head?" a male voice replied in a slight whine. "Fine scissor's, paper rock" the female suggested, there was a pause before a small "damn" was heard from the female voice and a small whoop from the male, Hazel heard the door open and a small shuffling until she felt the pressure from someone sitting on her bed.

"Um, hello crazy Kempo lady" the female prompted poking Hazel in the ribs, "argh" Hazel exclaimed her eyes flying open and falling out of bed. Hazel was on a wooden floor, which made the impact all the more painful, "Ow, ow, ow" Hazel repeated under her breath as she slowly rolled over, the pain spreading throughout her body. "Sorry!" Claudia exclaimed whispering "Pete get over here and help me get her up". Pete strode across the room and gently picked Hazel off the floor, Hazel looked up at Pete recognising his kind boyish eyes instantly from the pictures her mother had shown her of him. "Pete, as in Latermir" Pete said proudly setting Hazel on the floor but holding a supportive arm around her to stop her falling again. Claudia gave Hazel an apologetic look before asking "what's your name crazy Kempo lady?"

"It's Hazel" Hazel croaked out "how long have I been out?" she asked looking between both mischievous faces. "About a week, we have been daring each other for days to wake you up" "But I woke up before with Myka" Hazel said in confusion, "you passed out again about the time when H.G. showed up" Pete responded prompting her forward down the stairs.

After a long journey down three flights of stairs Hazel wobbled out into the kitchen, Artie was sitting down eating a hot breakfast a greenish lump still visible on his head, he was feeding small bits of bacon to Trailer under the table who was wagging his tail furiously. Abagail was reading a magazine called '**What are they thinking' **with a picture of a brain on the front. Steve was walking around the kitchen tossing pans into the sink before asking "Claudia isn't it Pete's and your turn to wash the dishes" "pfft no it's… um Arties turn" Claudia replied flashing me a mischievous smile before running outside while Steve chased her out twirling a tea towel in one hand.

Pete guided Hazel towards the outside table were H.G was reading a Shakespeare play Othello, on the sound of their arrival she glanced up at Pete then at Hazel who looked at the floor, her knees giving out. Pete placed her in the chair next to H.G than ran off to join the tea towel whipping competition going on between Steve and Claudia on the lawn, leaving her with H.G. Hazel stared numbly at the table letting her hair create a curtain between H.G and herself, feeling faint again in the presence of H.G, this felt too surreal to be true. "Hello darling my name is…" H.G started "I know who you are" Hazel interrupted staring hard at the table.

H.G was perplexed, this young girl felt so strange to her yet familiar, she was pale but beautiful, her hair raven black like her own but she carried a sort of roughness about her like she could take anything thrown her way, "a bit like Myka" H.G thought to herself as she reached out and gently pushed Hazel's hair behind her ear and turned her chin towards her so she could look at her eyes. Hazel resisted at first the allowed the gentle guidance looking up at H.G tears brimming in her eyes, H.G looked into Hazel's eyes and saw the pain often etched into Myka's eyes, they were Myka's eyes. "Darling what is the matter" H.G asked a frown creasing her face.

"Nothing" Hazel said moving her head out of H.G's grip wiping her eyes, "where's Myka?" Hazel asked turning her eyes to the 3 playing friends on the lawn, there legs specked with purple welts. "I wouldn't know she hasn't talked to me all week" replied H.G still frowning at the girl's reaction and her eyes, those eyes. Hazel chuckled softly, earning another look for H.G, "what?" she inquired trying to decipher this strange girl, "you've been at that 'secret mission' haven't you?" Hazel murmured. "Yes, but how…" H.G started but was interrupted by Myka walking out the house and sitting next to Hazel, but away from H.G, deliberately ignoring her.

"Are you ok Hazel?" Myka asked looking intently at Hazel gouging her response, Hazel slowly rose and walked over to the bushes to the side of the balcony and dry heaved. Both Myka and H.G rushed over and rubbed her back, causing her to dry heave more, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, are you sick?" H.G asked pulling her away from the balcony when her dry heaving had stopped. Hazel numbly shook her head and with an arm from both Myka and H.G they placed her in the living room.

_**Chapter 8**_

Myka put Hazel down gently as she could, the poor girl asleep instantly. For some reason Myka felt protective of her, maybe it was the hair or her face but she kept reminding her of H.G. Myka whistled and Trailer bounded down the hall into the living room tail wagging, bits of bacon stuck on his muzzle. Myka bent down and pet him "now don't leave her side unless someone else is here, understand" she requested looking at Trailer who thumped his tail once on the floor in response. "Good boy" Myka chuckled before leaving the room H.G close behind, Myka walked back into the kitchen both Artie and Abagail absent, H.G sat down in one chair while indicating to the chair opposite her.

"We need to talk" H.G started looking at Myka head drooped slightly.

"No Helena we aren't talking" Myka murmured starting to stand, but H.G. was faster holding her wrist to the table "please Myka" H.G pleaded, her eyes sad. "No, we aren't talking, what's changed between now and the last 6 months, absolutely nothing, so why are we talking now?" Myka said quietly looking at the kitchen table. H.G's sad expression only made Myka angrier for the last 6 months of silence; Myka quickly left her chair heading for the stairwell taking the steps two at a time with H.G in hot pursuit.

"Myka!" H.G exclaimed her heart only breaking more that the woman that she loves can't even be in the same room as her "please stop this and let say my piece" H.G continued just as Myka slipped into her room locking her door. "No!" Myka shouted "you have has 6 months, 6 MONTHS to talk to me but you haven't, you didn't even check to see if I was alive" Myka slid to her floor head buried in her hands. "I wanted to but…" H.G started but was cut off by Hazel who had made it up the stairs with the help of Trailer who was wagging his tail.

"But you were busy doing Regent secret missions while mom wasted away inside, no letter or even a simple text reassuring her that you were alive" Hazel whispered to H.G quiet enough so only she could hear. H.G's face screwed up in confusion, "what do you mean?" H.G asked but Hazel had already turned toward her bedroom door and entered. Leaving H.G alone with her thoughts.

_**Chapter 9**_

*3 weeks later*

Myka hadn't talked to H.G in nearly a month, the tension growing between them with each day spend not talking. After her little outburst H.G had left her alone, she hadn't attempted to bring up why she went AWOL for 6 months. So Myka had spent time with Hazel getting to know her, what little she would let up, she had two moms who loved each other so much that when one died in a war the other practically became a shell, this reminded Myka of whenever H.G left, the hollow void inside her that swallowed everything inside her being.

Hazel also had a big love of books which made a great source of conversation; they had talked about all sorts of books adventure, classical and a very interesting one about Grimm's fairy tales. Hazel did spend some time with H.G and Claudia with designs and inventions she dreamt up, but never just H.G which seemed to confuse Myka even more.

_**Chapter 10**_

Hazel woke up bathed in sunlight from the early sunrise, she smiled and rolled over thinking about how her mom would kick her out of bed soon, then realised where she was and her smile faltered replaced with a frown, this past month had been amazing getting to know her carefree mom and the mom she thought she had lost forever. Though she still didn't want to confront H.G about what she had said when she found her and Myka shouting through Myka's door. She didn't think before she spoke, it was rash, she heard the pain that plagued her mother, the Myka to come and jumped in her defence, tipping H.G to who she was.

Hazel slipped out of bed wincing slightly at her still tender ribs, and slipped downstairs to grab some tea. Hoping that no one else was awake, she turned the kettle on and prepared a pot of tea. As she placed the pot on the table, H.G walked in still dressed in her silk pyjamas, short bottoms and thin strap tank top. "Damn" Hazel mentally cursed herself for forgetting H.G's 'early bird' sleeping pattern as H.G. slid into the chair opposite of Hazel, "finally we have a chance to talk" H.G started looking at Hazels eyes trying to stop thinking about Myka whenever she looked at her.

"What about?" Hazel responded anxiety seeping into her stomach as she looked back at her mother, H.G chuckled looking at the teapot "about what you said 3 weeks ago about your mother, were you talking about Myka?" H.G asked looking as serious faced as ever. "She had finally asked" Hazel thought as she fiddled with her tea, "yes?" Hazel responded uncertainly wondering where H.G planned to go with this. H.G lurched right up to Hazels face her eyes sad but determined "are you my child too?" she asked quietly.

Hazel scared of the close proximity couldn't bring herself to answer so she opted for a simple nod. H.G face grew grim as she quickly vanished up the stairs, coming back with a sleepy Steve by the scruff of the neck. "Steve is she lying?" H.G asked "um what about" Steve responded face full of confusion. "It doesn't matter, is she lying?" H.G asked again sounding desperate and scared, Steve peered into Hazels eyes "no she's not, can I go back to bed now?" Steve asked yawning and turning to walk back up the stairs. "Yes, yes" H.G responded deep in thought waving Steve away.

H.G walked over to Claudia's laptop on the dining room table and brought it back in and placed it in front of Hazel, then taking a seat next to her; H.G opened the laptop and brought Claudia's Warehouse database up and typed in 'pregnancy inducing artefacts' this brought only one result. A small wooden fertility statue inflicted with the powers of spontaneous pregnancy, the side effect listed was increased arousal for 12 hours. "Hazel, where is this statue, the status says it's missing" H.G asked looking Hazel in the eyes trying not to falter under her green brown eyes, Myka's eyes.

"I grabbed it when Claudia took me in to do Inventory, I calculated it and you and mum should be 'making' me any day now" Hazel responded rising and moving into the kitchen looking for a cookie jar at the top of the cupboard then extracted the statue from within. "Here" Hazel said handing over the precious artefact, H.G held the artefact frowning at Hazel and then back at it.

Shaking her head H.G rose and ran up the stairs to her loves door and knocked.

_**Chapter 11**_

Myka heard Hazels door open and close at sunrise and decided to stay in bed, she hadn't got much sleep as usual waking up shouting H.G's name into her pillow from the nightmares of losing her love over and over again. She couldn't handle much more of the silence from H.G, her anger was going to break very soon it was just a matter of when "and when that time comes H.G won't know what hit her" thought Myka giggling a bit at the thought of H.G's shocked face as Myka lost all control.

As if hearing her thoughts there was a knock on the door, Myka got out of bed and slipped into her dressing gown before answering the door. 'Helena' Myka thought as her door was pushed wide open and their stood H.G in silk PJ's holding a wooden statue in one hand and pressing the door open with the other.

H.G pushed past a stunned Myka and sat on Myka's bed, desperation leaking off her in waves. Myka pulled up her spare seat and looked at H.G, a frown on her face; H.G looked like hell, dishevelled and her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Myka gently tried to pry the statue from H.G's white knuckled fist and after a while she let go her expression defeat.

"Myka, I love you, more the air that I breathe and I need you, I need you darling it hurts to have you so close and not being able to touch you" H.G whispered pushing a lock of Myka's hair behind her hair. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I was stuck with the Regents and I couldn't contact you and I tried…" H.G cried quietly clutching at her sides. Myka placed the statue on the table and collected H.G's face in her hands and gently kissed her. H.G moaned and clutched to Myka for dear life as Myka pressed her into the bed.

They made love for hours getting to know all parts of each other, begging for the touch of one another like a thirsty man begs for a drink. They lay in bed legs tangled with H.G snuggled into Myka's side, Myka sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks taking comfort in H.G's presence.

"Myka, wake up H.G's missing" Pete called through the door, "we can't find her, we looked everywhere" he continued opening the door midsentence. "Whoa um, I um found her" Pete stuttered out trying to look anywhere but at the two women. H.G chuckled and rose out of bed stealing Myka's dressing gown to cover herself, "I'm not missing darling, I just preoccupied" H.G said seductively looking at Pete a half-grin plastered to her face. "Um, ok then, I'm gonna go and tell everyone that you're not crazy again or dead" Pete mumbled closing the door as fast as he could.

H.G jumped back into bed her laughter joined by Myka as she awoke at the racket. Myka reached over entangling her hands in H.G's hair and kissed her deeply, H.G pulled back reluctantly needing air and placed her forehead to Myka's looking into her eyes, "I love you Myka and I love our daughter" she whispered her eyes showing a deep sense of sincerity. Myka's face showed a mix of happiness and confusion "what daughter?" Myka thought before giving voice to her question, H.G chuckled and pulled Myka into her side, "its Hazel darling, Hazel is our daughter".

_**Chapter 12**_

Hazel didn't quite know what to do, her mother had lost it and stormed up stairs with the fertility statue in hand a few hours ago and Pete and the others hadn't been able to find her. Hazel was really starting to worry, what if she had brought back the 'destroy the world' H.G and prevented any chance of being born. "Or any chance Myka had of happiness" Hazel muttered to herself, as she started to panic, she raced up the stairs only to find a red faced Pete sitting not far from Myka's door.

Hazel sat down next to Pete curious as to why he looked so bewildered and embarrassed, "Pete what's wrong with, you look like a kid caught doing something he shouldn't have" Hazel joked laughing. Pete looked at Hazel, his face flushing even redder than before and indicated at Myka's door, shaking his head as he rose and stumbled down the stairs. Hazel's earlier panic arose again; she had never seen Pete speechless before, she leapt up and rapped her knuckles on the door fast as she could. The door opened after what seemed like hours, but really was only a few minutes, to find Myka in her dressing gown looking surprised to see her, tears staining her face.

H.G had just admitted her love for Myka and Myka was full of electricity, buzzed from her confession, but also confused at H.G's love for another, there daughter. "How could we make a baby" Myka whispered looking up at H.G confusion creasing her face "I mean, we can't really do that can we?" H.G merely pointed at the fertility statue and waited for Myka to catch up. "You mean we just made a baby!" Myka exclaimed pushing herself up from her position in H.G's arms shock evident and a little bit of fear. "I'm not ready to be a mom, I can't, I don't know how" Myka rambled out panic setting in "I have to get out of here" Myka threw the disregarded dressing gown on and went toward the door. H.G stopped her before she made it, grabbing hold of the sash and twirling Myka back into her arms. "We just got pregnant" Myka repeated tears welling up in her eyes, H.G looked at Myka and gently wiped away her tears and lifting Myka's chin to face her.

There was a knock on the door, but they both ignored it, "Myka darling, I love you and Hazel more than anything and we will do this together, no matter what" H.G said with conviction and determination. Myka almost believed her, she pictured herself in front of a fireplace H.G reading 'The Time Machine" to Myka and her swollen baby belly, but she dismissed the fantasy knowing from Hazel that that couldn't ever happen, H.G died during the 'war' Hazel talked about. "But you die and I couldn't live without you, I won't" Myka cried pushing away H.G to get the door. Myka pulled the door to find Hazel standing in front of her, her face panic stricken.

Hazel looked at her mother in her old dressing gown and embraced her, relief washing over her as she snuggled into Myka's neck, never wanting to let go. "You're ok" Hazel whispered into Myka's neck as she reluctantly let go, looking up at Myka's face, "I thought H.G left after I gave her the fertility statue, I thought I had scared her off" Hazel exclaimed realising her other mother was very much naked behind Myka.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I'm leaving" Hazel said looking between her mother's, realising why Pete was so embarrassed. Hazel backed up into the hall way and turned to leave just as H.G's hand reached out for Hazel's wrist pulling her back into Myka's room kicking the door closed with her foot. H.G walked over to her clothes and pulled them on, silence enveloping the room. H.G sat down on the bed while Hazel and Myka stood awkwardly looking at H.G.

_**Chapter 13**_


	2. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hazel, please sit down" H.G requested looking at their daughter, Myka moved toward the spare seat and sat down and Hazel sat on the floor. H.G turned toward Hazel "Hazel, what happens to your mother and I?" H.G asked her face lighting up slightly at the sound of 'mother', Hazel looked at the floor before answering, "You die mother, you die and leave mom all alone".

H.G looked at Myka a look of shock on her face, suddenly her outburst before made sense, "Myka" H.G whispered looking at Myka, Myka's face was stained with tears again, she reached out for H.G and they sat on the bed together facing their daughter taking comfort in each other's arms.

Hazel looked at her mother's taking solace in each other's arms, she felt slightly out of place and rose again to leave, Myka lurched forward out of H.G's embrace and wrapped her arms around Hazel tightly and squeezing the hell out of her. "Mom, your squeezing the jelly out of me" Hazel whined whilst winking at H.G and smiling at her mom's sudden display of affection.

Myka pulled away smiling her eyes puffy but twinkling, H.G stood and wrapped her arms around Myka and pulled her backward towards the bed the after effects of the fertility statue kicking in again. Hazel shrieked and shuffled as quickly as politeness allowed out the door, bringing out a small hiss of laughter from Myka before she succumbed to her lovers whims.

The end of part 1 h.g and myka!


End file.
